Alice, My Doll
by WickedlyTwisted
Summary: There are three children. One walks along a light guided path, while the other two move through the darkness silently. One child who was forever scared, and vowed for humiliation on those who cast him here. While the other two danced in the black in which they were born from, and watched the outer world through a gap. Two children bound by blood. Three children bound by fate. 2 ocs


**Author's Notice: Hey guyz! I will not be updating 'If You Just Looked at Me' Bleh, I'm sorry. I just can't go on writing that…. I am such a failure with that story. Have no clue where it's going at all. SO! I've decided to write this one instead!**

**Ciel: Why do you bother?**

**Me: Because, Oh great one. I like this one.**

**Sebastian: Really, seems like another one of your crappy stories to me.**

**Me: Sebastian! Shhhhhh…. No need to get the author mad, right Ciel?**

**Ciel: Does it look like I care?**

**Me: Whatever, let's just get with the disclaimer.**

**Grell: Wicked-chan does not own Black Butler~! So that means BASSY is free from her clutches!**

**Me: You realize that I can do whatever I want with him in this story right? *Maniacal grin***

**Grell: I'll stain you with red!**

**Me: -.- Whatever, I'll just make you disappear. You annoying freak.**

In an alley way off the streets of London, a cat ran by a slim opening. The only light from this ally opening was from a grayish spherical circle that was giving birth to two new beings. Well, those beings were always alive, and grew up. But always watched the outside world from a window they liked to call 'seer'.

A girl, with icy blue eyes and green hair that was cut to her shoulders stepped out with a boy. She wore a simple dress really. It was black and ended at her knees while a bow held the back. She finished off the look with black thigh highs and black ballet flats. All black.

This boy next to her had green eyes and neck-length blonde hair that stuck up all around him. The boy wore a white collar shirt and trousers.

Both were exceptionally beautiful beyond compare, despite the fact that they were still children. They looked like living dolls with their complexion, and looked so fragile that a single touch would break them. But don't be fooled, these two are immensely powerful.

Back to our wonderful story shall we?

The girl looked up at the bone chilling winter's day and silently sighed. She was content so far, but soon they would need shelter. Luckily the two knew how.

The girl walked up to the middle of the busy street and shivered. This caught the attention of most since they've never seen such a girl.

"Why look at her, she's so pretty." Most of them would whisper as she grinned at the hushed thoughts of many.

On that same day, Ciel and his faithful butler, Sebastian. Went out on an errand. More like walk for Ciel. See, Ciel had just turned demon and Sebastian stated that it would be nice for the child to get fresh air, even with the duties Sebastian had to fill outside.

Instead they met with something even Sebastian couldn't wrap his head around.

The girl sighed once more, this time happily as she held the bags of money and fur coats the men and woman of London gave to her. Her sob story had worked on most, and seeing as though she was the closest thing to an angel the people have ever seen in the streets, they caved in. The boy also joined in once and a while, creating an even more tragedy to the already sad lie. The money would work perfect for an inn for a couple days, maybe even a week.

The girl held out the coat to the boy who silently put on the wool jacket he received. As the young male put his coat on, the girl did similar with the fur coat. It was amazing what people had others carry for them just because they were rich. Who would need another coat when you already had one that made you look as fat as anyone else? And what's with all the money. They're just asking to be stolen from.

Both children heard footsteps and turned around to meet someone to look their age. With icy blue eyes and green hair just the like. The two strangers could have been twins if not for the dress and female features the girl possessed.

The two children's eyes gleamed looking at a very familiar figure. Though that figure has no clue who they are. Probably because the two had only watched him through a window, or gap.

"Master, would you look at that?" The two heard the butler say to the noble. The noble turned his head towards the source of Sebastian's amusement and widened his eyes a bit before scoffing.

There was no way, that could be-. No. It wasn't.

Alice, his dear sister. Who had gone missing two years before his tragedy. Everyone believed the girl to be dead. Well, at least when they found her body a couple months later.

"Why hello there young Noble. Is there something funny?" The girl asked while she tilted her head and this time all of Ciel's doubts had vanished. This was in fact, his sister.

"Do you go by Alice?" Ciel asked, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"In fact, I do. Do you know me? You look oddly familiar my lord." The girl said, she and the boy tried to hide their maniacal grins when the noble boy stuttered. This was going to be fun.

"Alice, how old are you?" Ciel questioned, determined to get to the bottom of this, after all, years of being the Queen's Guard Dog has made Ciel into quite the person.

"Why, I am 13. Young lord." Alice said with a curtsey while the boy bowed.

"And this is my brother, Ciel." She said and this time Ciel's eyes. No, eye, narrowed showing a slight pink before rapidly changing back to its original color.

There was something he didn't like about that joke. Not like he wouldn't have liked it anyway. But there was a hidden meaning under it, he could sense it.

"Really?" Ciel asked with a hint of malice and Alice giggled.

"Come now lord, have some humor! This is my kin yes, but his name is not Ciel. It is Christopher. Christopher, say hi to our 'friend'." Alice sang out and Christopher's eyes narrowed before it was gone and replaced by happiness with a smile. Ciel would've almost believed it if not for the clear shown of hate before.

"Why hello there Young Lord. It's a pleasure to meet you, Earl of_ Phamtomhive. _Sorry, we haven't been here for long. But I heard you're parents are _DEAD. _Am I correct?"

Well, there went the happiness, Alice smacked his arm and giggled.

"Sorry for his attitude, he's not much of a talker, and doesn't really express his thoughts in a correct and timely manner." Alice said and Christopher rolled his eyes internally. What was Alice trying to prove by being nice to_ this_ one? He never liked the Earl, nope, not one bit. Looking through the window young Chris swore he would set Ciel out right. Christopher knew that the Earl had gone through tough times, but what the Earl had experienced in his lifetime was only a skim for the blonde haired doll.

"Really?" Ciel repeated, but this time with sarcasm.

"I assume you have no other place to go. Come." Ciel spoke with authority and Alice pulled along Christopher who begrudgingly followed.

Ciel knew that the boy clearly held wrath towards him. But didn't know why.

Maybe the boy is jealous.

Maybe the boy just doesn't really like him.

Maybe the boy is holding a pique that had to do with Ciel.

It's not like Ciel cared anyway. The boy could rot in a ditch and Ciel would sit there in a chair with a cup of Earl Grey Tea and Sebastian by his side, burning the corpse once it got to ugly to look at.

But Alice, she was the one who truly caught Ciel's eye. From the moment he gave a side look did his interest rise beyond levels. After all, he looked like her sister, same age as his sister as she would be now, even the same name and voice as his sister. But something was missing, the looked human, their souls seem to belong to a human. They were perfectly human.

Something he couldn't see behind the fake masks of the two living perfections of god.

Ciel walked along with the two who seemed to be having some sort of mental conversation.

And to think he should've listened to his butler. Nothing right ever happens when he steps outside his mansion.

Ever. But maybe, this time.

**Author's Note: Should I continue?**


End file.
